A growing number of people are using smart devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and so on, to perform a variety of functionality. In many instances, the users interact with their devices through a virtual assistant. The virtual assistant may communicate with a user to perform a desired service or task, such as searching for content, checking-in to a flight, setting a calendar appointment, and so on. In order to enhance the user's experience with the virtual assistant, there is an increasing need to efficiently evaluate conversations had between users and the virtual assistant to fix potential problems with the virtual assistant.